


Heroes: Драбблы

by bfcure



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы по "Героям", написанные для ФБ-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Видеокамера как способ сближения

**Размер:** драббл, 500 слов  
 **Персонажи:** Клэр Беннет, Зак, Рене  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Клэр хочет вернуть своего друга.  
 **Примечание:** Таймлайн — первый сезон.

— Ты умеешь хранить секреты?  
Клэр торопливо кивает, и рука, зажимающая ей рот, исчезает. Она поворачивается, чтобы разглядеть чернокожего незнакомца как следует. Он пугает её до смерти, и плевать, что Клэр не способна умереть по-настоящему.   
Вот он какой — человек, который подкорректировал воспоминания её матери, брата и единственного друга.   
Тогда Клэр казалось, что она сходит с ума. Сейчас она думает, что было бы лучше, если бы она всё-таки спятила. Спросу меньше, да и легче верить, что любимый папочка вовсе не тайный агент Компании, которая охотится на людей с необычными способностями.  
— Почему? — шепчет она.  
— Ты должна помнить, Клэр Беннет.  
  
Целых три дня Клэр пытается убедить себя, что она справится. Ходит с улыбкой, словно приклеившейся к лицу, избегает отца и нервно смеется в ответ на рассказы матери про очередные достижения Мистера Магглса.   
Но долго так продолжаться не может. Её отец не слепой и не глухой. Скоро Клэр выдаст себя (если уже не выдала), и тогда Рене _придётся_ превратить её память в швейцарский сыр.   
К тому же отец, кем бы он ни являлся и что бы ни творил, искренне любит её и желает ей добра. Рано или поздно она простит его и поверит ему. Снова.  
  
Этого нельзя допустить. И Клэр как никогда нужен тот, кто её не подведёт. Зак именно такой человек — снимая её прыжки на камеру, он не задумывался над тем, что даже одна подобная запись, если её продать, принесёт ему не миллионы, конечно, но несколько тысяч точно.   
С ним Клэр чувствовала себя в безопасности, не в последнюю очередь благодаря тому, что девочками Зак особо не интересовался.  
Но, спасибо папе и Рене, она его потеряла.  
  
То, что подружиться с парнем обычным способом «Привет, я Клэр, ты мне нравишься, можно, я сяду с тобой на геометрии?» не получится, выясняется быстро.  
— Издеваешься? — фыркает Зак и явно злится на себя за окрасившиеся румянцем щёки. — Девушки из группы поддержки не общаются с изгоями.  
— _Я_ общаюсь.  
— Так я тебе и поверил. Иди к своим, пока тебя в парии не записали. Бойкот — это заразно.  
  
Слышать это от Зака почему-то больно. Но Клэр не сдается. Видеокамеру она оставляет на крайний случай: Рене потребовал, чтобы она вела себя осторожно, и она дала слово.  
  
— Ты меня просто преследуешь.  
Упрямство их с Заком общая черта.  
— Мне обратиться в полицию?   
— Не надо. Приходи на пустырь завтра вечером, и ты всё поймёшь.  
— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты двинутая?  
— Ты и говорил.   
— Очень смешно.  
  
Поднимаясь на шаткую железную конструкцию, Клэр обнаруживает, что желания прыгнуть, обычно охватывающего огнём всё её существо, в этот раз нет. Но она кричит:  
— Ты снимаешь? — и летит вниз раненой ласточкой.   
  
Зак подбегает к ней, задыхаясь от ужаса, беспокойства и восторга:   
— Ни хрена себе! И мы уже такое делали?  
— Да. Я своим попыткам счёт потеряла.  
— Ух ты!  
— Теперь ты мне веришь?  
— Да.  
— И ты мне поможешь?  
— Разумеется.   
— Я хочу найти своих биологических родителей.  
  
— А это не опасно? — позже спрашивает Зак. — Ну, если я заявлюсь к тебе в гости. Я же типа тебя не помню.  
Клэр пожимает плечами. Ей всё равно. Она больше не одинока в мире лжи во спасение. И это самое главное.   
  


 


	2. Последняя ошибка

**Размер:** драббл, 563 слова  
 **Персонажи:** Иден МакКейн, Ноа Беннет, косвенно Сайлар  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** от G до PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Преданность делу не защищает от неразумных решений.  
 **Примечание:** Таймлайн — первый сезон.  
 **Предупреждение:** Канонная смерть персонажа

_Жила однажды девочка, и звали её Сара Эллис. Она не могла похвастаться королевским происхождением, но вот злая мачеха у неё была. Девочка терпела и плакала, но в один солнечный день её терпение закончилось, она произнесла заклинание, и злая мачеха упала замертво. Девочка испугалась и убежала. Стража неустанно искала её, поэтому она взяла себе другое имя и стала странствовать по свету…_  
  
Иден МакКейн не любит вспоминать грустную сказку своей юности. И используя свой дар, старается не прислушиваться к эху собственных слов, звучащих в её голове неестественно низко и похожих на странный побочный эффект. Иден не знает, как её способность выглядит со стороны, и, наверное, это к лучшему. Она уговаривает себя, что заставить продавщицу в магазине отдать ей бутылку коньяка стоимостью несколько тысяч долларов — забавно, угнать красный кабриолет — весело, а внушить толстому полицейскому, что он хочет дюжину пончиков немедленно, — смешно до колик. Хотя бы потому, что Иден не желает смерти никому из этих людей, и слова «z хочу, чтобы вы просто умерли» им не грозят.  
  
Но больше пугает не эхо, а тишина, возникающая в его отсутствие. Сидя на стуле под пристальными взглядами Гаитянина и Ноа Беннета, Иден изо всех сил подавляет панику, но понимание, что её похитители считают её браваду жалкой, не прибавляет уверенности. Поэтому она заранее согласна на всё и безумно радуется, когда становится ясно, что Беннет не собирается требовать чего-то совсем уж безнравственного, вроде массового суицида или ограбления хранилища, где, по слухам, лежит золотой запас США. Роль безобидной и восторженной соседки профессора Суреша Иден сыграет и во сне, к тому же она почти не притворяется – профессор ей правда нравится.   
  
Поэтому его смерть становится настоящим потрясением, и на просьбу Беннета «присмотреть» за его сыном Иден решительно отвечает отказом. Настолько решительно, насколько это вообще реально в её положении. Беннет сочувственно берёт её за руку.  
  
— Ты не виновата, — неожиданно мягко говорит он. — В твою задачу входило отслеживать контакты Суреша, а не ловить серийного убийцу.  
  
Так Иден впервые слышит имя Сайлара. И она ненавидит его. Поначалу заочно — она уверена, это из-за него Беннет превращается в человека, готового пойти по трупам ради своей дочери Клэр, в том числе заново подсадить на наркотики Айзека Мендеса, потому что без них тот, видите ли, не может рисовать будущее. А ведь Иден столько сил потратила, чтобы художник забыл о шприцах и белом порошке, как о страшном сне.  
  
— Вы мне обещали, мистер Беннет, — её чуть ли не трясет от возмущения, — обещали, мне никогда не будет нужно прибегать к… подобным методам. Сказали, что наша цель — помогать людям. Это, по-вашему, помощь?!  
  
— Только в этот раз, Иден. А потом ты снова убедишь его бросить, клянусь…  
  
В данный момент, когда Сайлар сидит в камере на пятом уровне, ненависть Иден абсолютно конкретная. Он должен умереть, и она без колебаний приведёт приговор в исполнение.   
Её мачеха погибла случайно — слова с пожеланием смерти были всего лишь криком души, способом сбросить пар. Но они подействовали. Сейчас она скажет эту фразу совершенно сознательно и будет наблюдать за агонией Сайлара с неприкрытым удовольствием. Гаитянин, несомненно, потребует компенсацию за кофе со снотворным, возможно, даже в виде её головы, но оно того стоит.   
  
Иден без страха приближается к камере, где царит сумрак. Она слишком поздно понимает, что столкнулась с силой, во много раз превосходящей её собственную. Глупая, наивная девчонка. Но всё же Иден успевает презрительно усмехнуться, приставив к своему виску пистолет, который она по иронии судьбы принесла вовсе не для себя.   
  
Сайлару не получить её способность — впервые за свою недолгую жизнь Сара Эллис что-то сделает правильно.

 


	3. Власть несбывшегося

**Размер:** драббл, 887 слов  
 **Персонажи:** Мэтт Паркман/Одри Хэнсон  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Мэтт Паркман не был влюблен в эту женщину. Но забыть её всё же не сумел.

Вспоминая то короткое время, что он проработал со специальным агентом ФБР Одри Хэнсон, Мэтт называет его про себя днями вина и роз, и никак иначе. Тогда он ещё не контролировал свою способность полностью, и несколько пинт пива, что по вечерам ждали его в баре неподалёку от дома, были единственным способом расслабиться. Мэтт заказывал кружку за кружкой, и постепенно чужие мысли теряли чёткость и превращались в невнятный гул, раздражающий, но терпимый. В эти благословенные часы насмешки коллег и измена жены отходили на задний план.  
  
Да, Мэтт не отличался худощавым телосложением, сдавал экзамен на детектива уже три раза – и все три раза с плачевным результатом – и любил сладкое. Но идиотом он не был, а пончики терпеть не мог. Поэтому для него так и осталось загадкой, зачем он купил целую коробку этой масляной отравы и ел её всю ночь, сидя в машине, припаркованной под знаком «Парковка запрещена». Наутро Мэтт чувствовал себя отвратительно, а когда мимо проехал его бывший напарник, от бдительного взгляда которого не укрылись перепачканные сахарной пудрой пальцы и шоколадный крем на щеке, Мэтт искренне пожелал, чтобы под его ногами разверзлась земля и дьявол лично утащил его в тартарары.   
Чего, разумеется, не произошло. И весь полицейский участок, начиная от последнего патрульного и заканчивая высоким начальством, долго не упускал возможность посмеяться над незадачливым беднягой, вынужденным скрывать от жены свою зависимость от «белой смерти», то есть сахара и холестерина. Громче остальных хохотал бывший лучший друг Мэтта и по совместительству любовник его жены Дженис.  
  
Сама того не подозревая, Одри Хэнсон стала его спасением, но если бы Мэтта попросили описать её ассоциативно, парой слов, он сказал бы: «Пила из стали». В Одри не было ничего нежного: ломаные линии тела, мятый, хоть и чистый брючный костюм, вечно нахмуренное лицо, низкий голос, по-мужски рубленые фразы, прямолинейность на грани хамства – всё вместе производило неприятное впечатление. Да и прическа Одри не шла ей абсолютно: волосы, слишком короткие, чтобы собрать их в хвост, лезли в глаза, и она постоянно заправляла их за ухо, от чего они растрепывались ещё больше. К тому же в сочетании с выражением лица «меня окружают одни имбецилы» мягкие изгибы стрижки лесенкой смотрелись дико, словно неудачно подобранный парик.  
  
Казалось, Одри плевать на то, как она выглядит со стороны. Она жила исключительно делом, расследуемым в данный момент, – а ловили они не только Сайлара, им приходилось допрашивать потенциальных и не очень террористов, убийц, а также нечистых на руку политиков, которых не защищал дипломатический иммунитет. Последних, конечно, реже всего – круговая порука в правительстве цвела буйным цветом, а топить конкурента с риском утонуть самому отваживались немногие.  
  
Одри подгоняла Мэтта и не считалась с его мнением и самочувствием:  
— Снова квасил полночи? Хоть бы зубы почистил, алкоголик несчастный.  
— Паркман, шевели булками, пока кто-нибудь не приделал уликам ноги!  
— Что значит «ничего не слышу»? Ты телепат или где?  
  
Неудивительно, что она раздражала Мэтта до зубовного скрежета. Однако совсем по иной причине, чем думали окружающие их люди.   
  
Одри тормошила Мэтта, не давая погрузиться в пучину депрессии, с ней можно было поговорить обо всём, даже о том, чего иной раз и самому близкому человеку не расскажешь. Она знала всё об отношениях Мэтта с женой, его надежде, что когда они поймают Сайлара, он наконец продвинется по службе и получит вожделенный значок детектива. И не скрывала, что тоже рассчитывает на разнообразные бонусы в случае успешно завершенной операции.  
  
— Ты прав, я эгоистичная сука, – говорила она, с презрительной миной отхлебывая невкусный остывающий кофе из картонного стаканчика. Они сидели в машине в очередной засаде и успели устать от тишины и бесполезного ожидания. – Но, прежде всего, я хочу остановить этого психопата, пока он ещё кого-нибудь не убил. Ты уж постарайся, Паркман, сделай одолжение.  
  
К тому же, с третьего дня совместной работы и до самого её конца между ними статикой трещало напряжение, возникшее в ту ночь, когда Сайлар чуть не убил Молли Уокер на глазах многочисленных агентов в штаб-квартире ФБР, и так и не нашедшее выхода.   
  
Мэтт едва не опоздал – пальцы Одри уже готовились спустить курок её собственного пистолета, приставленного к её же виску. Высокомерная стерва исчезла, чтобы уступить место испуганной девочке, ранимой и открытой.  
  
После они отчаянно целовались в машине Одри – торопливо и грубо, с укусами и животными стонами. Мэтт с удивлением обнаружил, что духи у неё противоречили создаваемому ею образу – они были очень женственные, легкие, с запахом лесных цветов и едва различимой ноткой горечи.  
А потом Одри резко отстранилась, стараясь несколькими глубокими вздохами выровнять сбившееся дыхание.  
— Мэтт, стоп. Хватит.  
— Что?  
— Давай не будем вступать в клуб «я выжил и мне нужны секс-эндорфины», хорошо?  
— Одри…  
— Кроме того, кто-то вроде любит свою жену.  
  
Сейчас у Мэтта Паркмана всё в относительном порядке: он не пьёт, не ссорится с Дженис, с радостью меняет подгузники Мэтту-младшему и ежеминутно за них боится – если не те люди узнают о способностях Мэтти, у них появится огромный простор для шантажа.   
  
Думая об Одри (редко и исключительно наедине с собой), Мэтт искренне надеется, что у неё не было неприятностей с начальством, ведь она таскала Мэтта на допросы под свою единоличную ответственность. Хотя где-то в глубине души – и Мэтт презирает себя за это – он рассчитывает на то, что их недолгое сотрудничество оставило в жизни и карьере спецагента Одри Хэнсон неизгладимый след. Он до сих пор не выносит духов с цветочным запахом, любых, а при виде женщин в деловых костюмах и прической, как у Одри, у него замирает сердце.   
  
А ещё Мэтт не может простить им обоим одну маленькую, но болезненную вещь. Он остался верен Дженис лишь потому, что так захотела Одри.


	4. Как ветка сакуры

**Размер:** драббл, 225 слов.  
 **Пейринг:** [Хиро Накамура](http://s1.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2012/08/815c591aa3e0b52ef338ad171e8c48a9.png)/[Чарли Эндрюс](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7g5a435lN1r93l5do1_500.jpg), упоминается [Андо](http://s2.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2012/07/86f619e83526dcae3503a946471d36ac.png)  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** виньетка, флафф  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Хиро берёт выходной от переписывания времени

«Путешествовать во времени здорово», — думает Хиро, когда впервые в жизни видит Нью-Йорк.  
  
«Путешествовать во времени опасно», — решает он, убегая от огромного Ти-Рекса.  
  
«Путешествовать во времени больно».  
  
К третьему выводу Хиро приходит, наблюдая за Чарли Эндрюс. Через полгода ей суждено умереть, и как бы он ни старался, этот временной отрезок переписать не удаётся. И не всегда это вина Сайлара.  
  
— В моей голове часовая бомба, — сказала ему Чарли, очень спокойным голосом, так, будто они обсуждали утреннее меню кафе, где Хиро понял своё предназначение. — В любой момент аневризма… Прости. Давай сменим тему, ладно?  
  
«Я могу тебя спасти», — хотел ответить ей Хиро, но промолчал. Он не уверен в успехе: слишком много неудачных попыток и случайных факторов. Ему необходима передышка, он пропустит один круг и не станет вмешиваться, пусть всё идёт свои чередом.   
  
  
Странно, но находясь в прошлом, Хиро не скучает по семье и своей работе. Ему не хватает Андо. Верного, надежного Андо с неиссякаемым набором шуточек, голоса разума в окружающем Хиро безумном мире. Возможно, он даже подсказал бы ему что-нибудь. Ну, во всяком случае, развеселил бы точно.   
  
  
А пока Хиро развешивает по комнате Чарли (интересно, какое у неё полное имя? Шарлотта? Шарлин?) гирлянды из крошечных медных колокольчиков и цветов-оригами всех оттенков розового. Поздний подарок на день рождения.  
  
Ветер колышет занавески, колокольчики тихонько звенят, создавая уникальную симфонию: мелодия никогда не повторяется.   
  
До часа «Икс» остается пять месяцев и три дня.

 


	5. Самый одинокий человек во Вселенной

**Размер:** драббл, 642 слова.  
 **Персонажи:** [Клод Рейнс](http://s4.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2013/07/db782dc73b048009efd1fdcadc894f75.png)  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** от G до PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Четырнадцать лет в роли незримого наблюдателя не прошли бесследно…

Положа руку на сердце, ему не следовало вновь появляться в Нью-Йорке, хотя затеряться в огромном городе намного проще, чем в каком-нибудь Дерри, штат Мэн. Несмотря на то, что сие захолустье, не нанесенное ни на одну карту США, существовало лишь в воображении Стивена Кинга, подобных городишек в Северной Америке — да и в Южной наверняка, если уж на то пошло, — наблюдалось бесчисленное количество. И скрываться в одном из них было бы последней глупостью, которую Клод Рейнс не имел права себе позволить.   
  
Имя актера, в 1933 году сыгравшего знаменитого человека-невидимку из романа Герберта Уэллса, быстро перестало быть просто псевдонимом: ещё в самом начале, когда Компания только вышла на его след, Клод заставил себя забыть всё, что до раньше составляло его жизнь: семью, друзей, знакомых. Агенты Компании могли сколько угодно вводить в его вены «сыворотку правды» — нельзя проговориться о том, чего не помнишь. Амнезия — самый надежный способ хранить секреты, а паранойя — спасти свою шкуру.  
  
Четырнадцать лет назад Клод работал на Компанию и верил, что его друг Ноа Беннет не нажмёт на курок ни при каких обстоятельствах. После двух пуль в живот и падения с моста иллюзий не осталось.   
  
Клод выжил и, едва срослись кости и затянулись раны, начал путешествовать: из Перу в Канаду, а оттуда — на Аляску. Он прожил в Лиме два года, и ему там не понравилось, скитался между Ванкувером и Торонто и находил их сносными, сплавлялся на каяке в шторм и получал от этого ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Спал и в картонной коробке на улице, завернувшись в старое пальто, и на простынях из египетского хлопка в домах обеспеченных людей, уехавших в отпуск или командировку. Ел из мусорных баков и заказывал блюда из дорогих ресторанов по чужим кредитным карточкам.   
  
Но неделю, месяц или годы спустя он неизменно оказывался в Нью-Йорке, словно вор, которого тянет на место преступления. В данном случае — на крышу дома Чарльза Дево. Наверное, потому что там располагалась голубятня.   
  
Птиц Клод не боялся, кормил их с рук хлебом, гладил мягкие перья. Люди говорили, что голуби — разносчики заразы и в этом плане ничем не отличаются от крыс, но Клоду было плевать. Ведь его дар встал между ним и остальным человечеством неприступной стеной, а жить с частичной сенсорной депривацией нездорово и опасно. И ему не хотелось добавлять жажду прикосновений в короткий список того, без чего он не был в состоянии обойтись.   
  
Ко всему прочему, Клода преследовал новый страх. Почти восемьдесят процентов своего времени он проводил в состоянии невидимости, и её далеко не всегда удавалось контролировать.   
  
Первый тревожный звонок прозвучал в тот день, когда Клод сидел под деревом в скверике рядом с Калифорнийским университетом, грелся на весеннем неярком солнышке; какая-то девушка с сочувственной улыбкой положила ему на колени пластиковую коробку для ланча и молча удалилась. Клод был голоден, а сэндвич с курицей и свежими помидорами пах потрясающе, но прошло целых полчаса, прежде чем он решился откусить от него хоть кусочек. Обратила ли эта девушка на Клода внимание просто потому, что обладала некоторыми силами? Или он сам непроизвольно выпал из спектра, недоступного человеческому глазу? Вопрос не давал Клоду покоя.  
  
А потом он столкнулся с Питером Петрелли. Когда Клод понял, что Питер его видит, он бросился прочь, не разбирая дороги. Так страшно ему не было никогда. Невидимость, его единственная защита, превратилась в фикцию, пшик, и то, что Питер лишь невольно позаимствовал его дар, Клода не успокоило. Почему он согласился учить Питера контролю над способностями, Клод не знал. Он подозревал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится: Беннет и бдительный старший брат Питера не дремали — но почему-то разочаровался, когда их чуть не поймали в квартире Питера. На что он рассчитывал? Что с помощью Питера покончит с деятельностью Компании раз и навсегда? Идиот.  
  
В Нью-Йорке становится слишком жарко. Пожалуй, стоит навестить Лондон. Свою родину. Проникнуть на паром, самолёт, да и в целом на любой вид транспорта для человека-невидимки совсем нетрудно. Он отправится в Лондон и попытается вспомнить всё, что когда-то забыл, ведь все перелетные птицы рано или поздно возвращаются домой. 

 


End file.
